Cómo animar a tu jefe
by Ana-List
Summary: One-shot. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Aaron Hotchner podía estar de tan mal humor por algo tan banal? Menos mal que Dave se guarda un as bajo la manga para animarle... ¿O quizá debería decir una Dama?


**N/A: **La siguiente historia es un capítulo único. Lo sé, tengo pendientes las continuaciones de _Verdad o Atrevimiento_ y _Sesiones de Cine_ (y estoy trabajando en ellas) pero se me vino esta idea a la mente con el recientemente descubierto tándem humorístico Rossi-Hotch-Prentiss y necesitaba escribirla. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar un review.

* * *

**CÓMO ANIMAR A TU JEFE**

* * *

11:34 / DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER, UAC, QUANTICO (VIRGINIA)

Desde el caso en Miami, Hotch estaba distinto, parecía irascible. Una cosa es que fuera un hombre serio y otra muy distinta que se tratara de un gruñón. Por supuesto, todos se habían percatado de ello, por algo eran perfiladores, pero salvo algún comentario jocoso, no habían insistido en el tema. Dave era otro asunto, él le conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que le pasaba y dado que el caso no había sido especialmente duro ni hubo demasiadas complicaciones, tenía una teoría acerca de la creciente irritabilidad de su jefe y buen amigo, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comprobarlo.

-¿Sabías que Erin me ha lanzado un cumplido por entregar mis informes a tiempo? –Comentó despreocupadamente entrando en su despacho para captar su atención.

-La gente suele tener la costumbre de llamar antes de entrar. –Replicó con seriedad.

-Estaba abierto.

-Aun así. –Dave sonrió, si su teoría era cierta, la situación le resultaba tremendamente divertida.

-Dime Aaron… ¿Te ocurre algo? –El hombre negó.

-Tengo mucho trabajo Dav…

-Es que desde que llegamos del caso te encuentro muy susceptible y de mal humor. –Dijo interrumpiéndole. -¿Va todo bien? –Hotch le contempló un momento y se reclinó en su silla.

-Perfectamente. –Dave miró a su derecha para comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-Vamos, puedes decírselo a tu viejo amigo. –En vista de que no hablaba se le ocurrió otra táctica. -¿Tienes problemas ahí abajo?

-¿Qué? –Su cara de estupefacción era épica.

-No pasa nada, puedes contármelo. O quizá sea un problema de hemorroides… -Sugirió mientras se acariciaba la perilla. –Esas puñeteras… Aunque mejor eso a que sea la próstata… ¿Te pica?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te oc…?

-Conozco un urólogo que…

-¡Para por Dios! –Susurró. –Te lo contaré, pero deja de hablar de esas… cosas. –Dave sonrió internamente. Sabía lo celoso que era Aaron en cuanto a su privacidad y lo que le incomodaría que hablara de temas tan escabrosos.

-¿Y bien? –Hotch miró con recelo por el ventanal, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírles.

-¿Recuerdas la visita al pub durante el último caso?

* * *

3 DÍAS ANTES / HOTEL MONDRIAN SOUTH BEACH, MIAMI (FLORIDA)

Sabían que el SUDES elegía a sus víctimas en ese tipo de lugares: hoteles de lujo donde se celebraban fiestas en la piscina, llenos de jóvenes y víctimas potenciales de entre 20 y 30 años. Si querían atraparle necesitaban moverse por ese ambiente y preguntar por si alguien le podía reconocer.

Rossi iba junto a Prentiss que preguntaba a los jóvenes si habían visto a alguien con el perfil del SUDES merodeando por la zona. Sonrió al ver cómo a lo lejos Morgan intentaba declinar amablemente algunas copas. Afortunadamente JJ no tenía ese problema, ya que iba con Reid pegado a ella, algo agazapado e indudablemente incómodo en ese ambiente.

-Uff… Nada. –Dijo su acompañante. –Parece que nadie le ha visto. –Al notar que había estado distraído, Prentiss arqueó las cejas. –Me pregunto qué te distrae tanto como para que no prestes atención a la investigación.

-No es lo que piensas… -En ese momento Hotch se acercó a ellos.

-¿Algo? –Ambos negaron. Dos chicos que estaban bailando tropezaron y derramaron el contenido de su copa sobre la camisa de Hotch.

-Ups, lo siento tío. –Uno de ellos reparó en Emily. -¿Estás con ellos, encanto?

-Sí. –La respuesta pareció pillar por sorpresa al muchacho, que no pasaría de los 25. De nuevo volvió la vista a los dos más mayores.

-¿No son muy mayores y secos para ti? –Emily rodó los ojos.

-¿No estás siendo un impertinente maleducado? –El chico que le acompañaba sonrió.

-Y además un desconsiderado. ¿Te puedo invitar a una copa para subsanar este mal entendido?

-Lo que deberías hacer es pagarme una camisa nueva. –Murmuró Hotch molesto mientras se sacudía la camisa haciendo que el chico se fijara en él y sonriera con malicia.

-Vaya, Jimmy… Creo que es la primera chica guapa que viene de fiesta con su padre y su abuelo.

-A lo mejor es tu padre o tu abuelo quien tiene que venir a recogerte a comisaría. –Advirtió Dave con altanería mostrando su placa del FBI. Los muchachos abrieron los ojos de pánico.

-Lo-lo-lo siento mucho… Yo no… ¿Cuánto le debo por la camisa? –Preguntó el tal Jimmy.

-Largo. –Espetó Hotch de mal humor.

-¿Entonces la copa…? –Intentó preguntarle de nuevo a Prentiss antes de que Hotch le lanzara una mirada que bien podría haber matado a un gatito.

* * *

11:40 / DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER, UAC, QUANTICO (VIRGINIA)

-¿Entonces te molestó que te tomaran por el padre de Prentiss? –Lo sabía. Sabía que le había molestado por su expresión y porque a partir de entonces estaba un poco insoportable. A él también le había molestado, pero bueno… le había pasado más veces y aunque no se acostumbraba y seguía maldiciendo en su interior a esos mocosos, sabía que la primera vez era especialmente deprimente.

-¿Cómo me pueden tomar por su padre? A ti puede, pero es que yo le saco cinco años. Es biológicamente imposible.

-Ey, yo podría ser perfectamente su atractivo y maduro novio italoamericano.

-Ya, sí, lo que tú digas.

-Además, has de reconocer que Emily no aparenta los años que tiene.

-Eso no me consuela.

-En fin, ya te acostumbraras. No es que suponga tu jubilación ni nada por el estilo. –Se levantó. En el fondo estaba disfrutando. Siempre se reían de él cuando se mosqueaba por esos temas y ahora era su amigo quien se preocupaba porque le dijeran viejo. Nunca hubiera pensado que Hotch llevara mal eso. –No le des importancia, solo eran unos chicos borrachos que hicieron un comentario para molestarte. –Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice antes de salir de su despacho.

Pero en contra de lo que había pensado, el comportamiento de su viejo –mejor dicho, querido- amigo no había cambiado para bien. Aunque no estaba tan irritable, sí que parecía desanimado.

-¿Descubriste lo que le pasa a Hotch? –Le preguntó Prentiss asomándose por su despacho cuando estaba a punto de irse a casa. Ocultó una sonrisa, tal vez no era tan mala idea descubrir su secreto.

-¿Acaso hay algo que el bueno de David Rossi no consiga descubrir? –La morena rió. –Recuerdas el hotel en Miami. Emily entrecerró los ojos, confundida.

-¿La camisa?

-No exactamente.

-Oh… -Por su expresión debió adivinar de lo que se trataba. -¿No será por lo de…?

-¿..que le tomaran por tu padre? Sí. –Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Creía que esas cosas no le preocupaban… Además, solo me saca… -Miró a Dave con recelo, como no queriendo desvelar su edad. –No me saca tantos años como para ser mi padre. –Como si no lo supiera… Había visto los expedientes de todo el equipo y evidentemente sabía las edades de todos ellos.

-He intentado animarle pero supongo que no quiere escuchar a un viejo… -Emily le miró con astucia.

-¿Intentas convencerme para que sea yo quien le anime?

-Bueno, tú estabas allí y te compararon con su hija pese a que sea biológicamente imposible. Es justo que le animes. Además, yo tengo una cita… -Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de su despacho para irse a casa.

-¡Eh! Yo también tengo planes.

-Entonces tómatelo como una orden y anima a mi buen amigo.

-Dejar colgado a un Hotch por una cita no es precisamente de buen amigo. –Decía en voz baja siguiéndole por el bullpen en dirección al ascensor.

-Querida, le dejo con la mejor compañía que puede tener. –Emily negó viéndole marchar. –Maldito David… -Entonces una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en la cara. Claro que iba a tratar de animar a su jefe, pero además se la iba a jugar a ese caradura.

* * *

21:45 / DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER, UAC, QUANTICO (VIRGINIA)

Hotch cerró el informe del último caso y lo archivó. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se reclinó en su asiento mirando la hora en el reloj de pared. Ya era tarde, la oficina estaba prácticamente a oscuras salvo por algún flexo que se había quedado encendido en algún escritorio. Juraría que había oído a Dave irse hacía no mucho, pero entonces oyó unos pasos y vio como Prentiss se asomaba por la puerta.

-Hey.

-Pasa.

-Te he notado un poco deprimido hoy. ¿Te apetece una copa? –Sacó una botella de whiskey que escondía tras su espalda. –Invita Rossi. –Hotch no pudo contener una leve sonrisa y la instó a acomodarse en el sofá.

-Si invita Dave no me puedo negar. –Emily le ofreció un vaso y lo llenó. –¿Lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que no. –Admitió dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Cuando se entere estaremos en problemas. –La morena contempló la botella de cerca.

-¿Crees que lo notará? –Hotch se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que si lo nota sabrá que hemos sido nosotros.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque somos los únicos que conocemos su escondite.

-Touché. Pero no puede culparme por querer animar a un amigo. –La miró con interés.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Esa es una pregunta muy poco concreta. Sé analizar, sé hablar con fluidez seis idiomas, sé técnicas de lucha,…

-Te lo ha contado.

-Técnicamente no. –Se movió quedando a su lado. –Aunque he de decir que me sorprende.

-Supongo que tú lo ves como una tontería.

-En realidad me sorprende que un hombre como tú haga caso a los comentarios de unos chicos ebrios.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando no te toman por la progenitora de uno de tus compañeros al que además solo sacas cinco años.

-Quizá, pero no entiendo como alguien con tu inteligencia y atractivo, que aún se mantiene joven, puede tomarse en serio algo así. –Hotch sonrió a su subordinada.

-¿Coqueteas conmigo? –Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Puede…

-Vaya… Es una buena forma de levantarme el ánimo. –Bromeó antes de darle un sorbo a su whiskey.

-Espero que eso no vaya con segundas. -Emily rió al ver como se atragantaba. –Tranquilo jefe, era una broma. De hecho, deberíamos brindar. –Alzó su vaso dándole tiempo a recuperar la compostura. –Por los hombres maduros.

-Y por las personas que siempre están al lado de esos hombres para animarles cuando se ponen tontos. –Añadió chocando su vaso con el de ella. –Gracias. –Una genuina sonrisa de gratitud adornó su rostro, una que su subordinada y amiga no había visto nunca. Y sin previo aviso, Emily se levantó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Por supuesto, el gesto le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Acto seguido se levantó con gracia llevándose consigo la botella de whiskey.

-Y recuerda, si la próxima vez un niñato te dice algo parecido, piensa que quien se tomó esa copa conmigo fuiste tú y no él. –Le guiñó un ojo. –Hasta el lunes, Hotch.

Hotch observó atónito como se marchó del despacho. Desde luego que Emily Prentiss sabía muchas cosas, y una de ellas era animar a su no tan viejo jefe.

En más de un sentido.


End file.
